Aqua The Hedgehog 1- The Chosen Ones
by AquaH3dgi3
Summary: In a land of beauty and peace lives a queen and her newborns in a world all its own. They seem to have a happy and peaceful life ahead of them with each other in their hearts, but little do they know of the evil that lurkes the closest to their hearts. (i am bad at summaries)
1. Chapter 1- New Beginnings

Chapter 1: New beginnings

The air is still, yet calming. The palace is quiet, except for one room. The very room were the next saviors were born. Three baby girls, now princesses, wailed for there mother, the queen of planet Icetone, Layla. She had long violet hair and fur with small curls here and there. Here eyes were a playfull yellow that danced as she looked at her three newborns. As she cradled the first of the three, she noticed a strange black mark fading from her arm. She brushed this thought past her as she looked into the small hedgehog's emerald green eyes. The child had light blue fur and hair with a small bang in the front. As the child squirmed in her arms, her hand started to glow and a strange substance appeared over her hand. It looked almost water like. In a second, it vanished." Aquamarine. It's a perfect name," said Layla as she smiled with delight. Her best friend, and nurse, Blaze the Cat, was standing close, also smiling while holding the second girl, a green curly-haired hedgehog with bright purple eyes and a sweet and kind giggle. As she looked around, the infant saw a dead-looking plant. She cried to be taken to it, and with Blaze doing so, the child touched the plant and it instantly was brought to life with many rainbowish colors. " I'm gonna call you Ivianna Lilycia" the fiery princess said making Ivy giggle more. Another nurse, a tall lanky black cat, was holding the last child, with deep violet colored fur and hair like her mother's. Her eyes had a fierce crimson red and her gaze was as evil as a snake. A very dark ora was forming around her and then vanished. Everyone looked at each other and said "Vipress," deciding that that was a suitable name. On both Ivy's arm and Viper's arm were black markings which were very hard to make out, due to the fact that they were fading. Again, it was overlooked. All seemed peaceful, but just over the horizon lurked a great evil that the universe has never seen before.


	2. Chapter 2- Queen Galaxia

Chapter 2-Queen Galaxia

About 5 years had past and the once tiny infants were now toddler princesses. With the pickiness of the three girls, Layla needed a quiet spot to find peace and tranquility. She would usually go up to the highest balcony and look upon her kingdom. But one day, the beautiful view that flew past the horizon, was now in flames, ensuring that no one was to escape. She knew who had started them. An evil sorceress that went by the name of Queen Galaxia. Her powers far surpassed that of Layla's, and her heart was set out on taking over the last planet in the Numaliec Galaxy. Layla had sent her best and most beloved guard(and also known as the king), Sonic The Hedgehog, a few days ago and hasn't seen him since. As Layla looked over the balcony, a single tear rolled down her face, and in her mind wishing that her husband would be safe. " Momma are you crying" came a soft voice behind her. Layla swiftly turned around and to her surprise, it was Aquamarine. "Aquamarine... how did you find me?" " I sometimes come her to get away from the noise." Layla sighed. Her mind was now on her daughter's eyes, which were now glassy, filling with tears. "Father is fighting again, isn't he?" Layla could only look to the skies, not wanting to tell her the truth. Just then, Aquamarine fell to her knees, her hands covering her tearfilled face. "Why...why does he have to fight?! Why can't he just stay here with us and... and..." Her words were silenced by a finger being placed on her lips. Layla then pulled Aqua close to her in a very warm and loving hug while gently stroking her hair. "Shhh... it's gonna be alright. Your father will come back soon. I promise." Just then Ivianna stepped in. " That's right! And when he comes back, we'll be a family again! Right now he's just protecting us." Ivianna gave a small shiver as she felt the dark presence of her sister, Vipress, as she, too, stepped onto the balcony. "Right... he's "protecting" us. But from what? Oh, wait, don't tell me. The evil sorceress Queen Galaxia. Please, I could take her on with my eyes closed. What father is really doing is just putting up an act just to get away from us!" "That's enough Viper. You know that's not true." "Yes it is! He doesn't care about us! And i don't care about him! I HOPE QUEEN GALAXIA KILLS HIM!" At that moment, Layla snapped. She took her hand and slapped Viper hard across the face. "DON'T YOU EVER SAY THAT AGAIN IN YOUR LIFE YOU UNGRATEFUL CHILD! IF YOU WERE IN HIS SHOES, YOU WOULD BE GLAD TO HAVE A LIFE AND TO HAVE A FAMILY THAT HOPES AND WISHES THAT YOU WOULD COME HOME SAFELY! IF YOU EVEN TRIED TO LIFT A FINGER TO GALAXIA, YOU WOULD BE DEAD!" Viper just watched her enraged mother as she backed away from her and slammed the door to her room. The other girls just sat there silent. Soon, the second sun went down and night was blanketed over the kingdom. Seemingly peaceful, a dark presence lurked around the castle. A wicked smile crossed her face as she made her way to the room she was looking for.


	3. Chapter 3- The Offering

Chapter 3- The Offering

Queen Layla layed still in her sleep, but was soon awakened by a very strong dark presence. " Who's there?!" A small chuckle was heard at the foot of the bed. " You don't even remember me?" said the mysterious figure. She then stepped around the bed so that Layla could get a good look at her. She had the same color fur and hair as Layla, but with black streaks. Her eyes were a fierce red. She wore a long black dress that was tatteres at the bottom. Layla just stared at her with mixed emotions. Finally she spoke. " Hello...big sister Galaxia" "Hehehe. I see that you've dyed you're hair to conceal you black streaks. You almost look like a goodie-goodie. But you're not, because you've gained their trust and now you're going to help me destroy them." " I'll never help someone as evil as you!" " Ah but you will, For it is you're destiny. You and i Have the same evil flowing in our viens. And don't tell me otherwise because it is also in your daughter's. Viper, is it? My, my. She has quite a bit of evil in her. I could use that. Hmph... tell you what. I'll take Vipress in exchange for your little bit of safety. And if you don't give her to me... the planet is destroyed." Layla sat there, fearstrucken. The whole planet for some mear child? Even though she was stubborn and bad, she was her daughter. " Why do you want just her?" "I need her because she's going to help me rule the entire universe!" Layla then knew that in order to save her daughter's, she would have to give Vipress up." Fine. Take her and leave!" And on that note, Galaxia went into Vipress' room, put her under a spell so she wouldn't wake up, and went back to tell Layla something. " Oh and one other thing. I'll be coming back to take the other two in 1 year." She created a dark portal and left. Once again, Layla was in tears. She never thought it would come to this. Now the only way to save Aquamarine and Ivianna was to send them away to somewhere safe. She would send them to Earth. She knew that she would perish, but she would die any day to save her children, like any mother should.


	4. Chapter 4- Escape Is Now An Option

Chapter 4- Escape Is Now An Option!

Another year has passed since that dreadful encounter with Galaxia. Aqua and Ivy were sitting in there room having a tea party when their mother, Queen Layla, barged in panting. "Girls... it's time. You know... what to do." The girls nodded in response and headed over to their walk-in closet. They came back out with suitcases, each personalized to one's likings (Aqua's having blue and white swirls with raindrops and Ivy's having green and brown swirls with pink, yellow, and white flowers). They headed down the corridor, only to be halted by dark guard spirits. "Mother, what do we do?" asked Aqua. "Go take the northern stairway to the meadow and cross to the ship. I will meet you there. Whatever you do, don't look back! Keep going to the ship!" With that, the two young hedgehogs ran towards the stairs, dodging anything that randomly fell, as the castle was falling apart. As they passed through the gates to the meadow, the hallway leading back to the stairs collapsed. "Aahhh!" "Keep running! We're almost there!" said Aqua, now worried if their mother was all right. A few minutes later, they arrived at a strange looking ship. There were no buttons on the outside, nor was there a handle to a door. As a matter of fact, there was no door! Aqua felt around for a secret button and finally found one. A large hole desinigrated in the tiny ship. Aqua stepped inside and couldn't believe her eyes. It wasn't tiny, but in fact very large. it looked like it could fit five houses in it. To her right was a big monitor and a control panel with lots of buttons. While Aqua tried to figure out how to work the ship, Ivy still struggled to put the last suitcase on board. When she finally did, she turned around to see a big army of dark creatures marching towards the ship. "Aqua! Aqua! Aqua!" "Not now Ivy. I'm trying to figure out how to start this thing." "Well you might wanna try harder! Evil creeps at 9 o'clock!" She pointed out the window to the mass of black and purple swarming towards them. Just then Aqua started mashing random buttons in a desperate attempt to start the ship. Finally, press the last available button, the ship starts up. The hole that let them in vanished and on the screen displayed "**AUTOPILOT ENGAGED-DESTINATION:EARTH." **The ship left the ground without warning, causing the girls to loose balance and topple over. Soon after leaving the atmosphere, Ivy stood up to look out the window. The planet was just barley visible. Then, in an instant, their former home, was blow to bits and pieces. Ivy stood there in shock, tears rolling down her face. Not only was her home gone, but her friends and family were gone. Everything she loved and cared about was gone. "No...no...no, no, no...NOOOOOOOO!" she shrieked. She dropped to the floor and cried. Aqua rushed over to comfort her sister. She drew her close in her arms and softly stroked her hair. She let her cry and cry until she fell asleep. Then Aqua let herself cry. She didn't want her sister, or anyone, to see her cry. To her, it showed weakness. Soon they were asleep. Nine years awaited them in that ship to Earth and all that was important right now was getting there safely.


	5. Chapter 5- Training In Space

Chapter 5-Training in Space Space is a very dull and boring place, and nine years in space will drive anyone mad. But there is hope for our two space-bound princesses. As Ivy woke up, a familiar smell filled her lungs-fish. She got up and looked around. She was in a well organized room with furniture and such. She then noticed that she was laying in a green and yellow sheeted bed. She got up and followed the smell to a kitchen-like room. There were pots and pans spewed about and seasonings everywhere. Ivy assumed that Aqua tried to cook. She left the kitchen and entered another room. She saw Aqua in front of the TV messing with wires and such, trying to get the TV to work. After fixing the TV and putting back the wires, Ivy spoke up. "Hello, Aqua. Did you...?" "Carry you off to bed, tuck you in, make something to eat, and fix the TV?" "Yea, that." "Yes I did. Want some fish?" Ivy knew that Aqua was still learning how to cook, but she couldn't turn down an opportunity to eat something. She was hungry. After eating, the two went exploring the ship. There were so many rooms they didn't know where to start. They made there way to a white door with strange looking marks. "I've seen those marks before." "Yea, so have I, Aqua." Just then, a black mark showed up on Aqua's left arm and Ivy's right arm. They were the exact same marks as the ones on the door. Aqua's had black swirls that looked like water and Ivy's black swirls looked like a strange flower. The two knew that they had to go in that room. when they looked around, they saw that the room was empty, except for the big monitor on the left wall and a few buttons. Ivy continued to look around while Aqua made her way to the buttons below the monitor. On one of the buttons was a note that said "_Press Me!"_ Aqua did what the note said and pressed the button. The screen on the monitor lit up and started to play a video message. Their mother, Queen Layla and King Sonic were sitting on the couch. "Hello, Aquamarine dear. Hello Ivianna. Judging by this message playing, you're safe. Thank the spirits." "Hey girls! I really miss ya. I know that I've been really busy and all but...well..." "Before your father makes a fool of himself, I'm going to step in. As you may know, you are on a nine year coarse to Earth, where your father grew up most of his life. It was a very pleasant place, right dear?" asked Layla. "Ya. It was awesome. I had a blast with my pals Tails, Knuckles, Rouge, Amy, Cream... (after a while of saying names)... and my best bud was Shadow the Hedgehog. He was rough on the outside, but on the inside, he was pretty cool. Got me out of trouble a lot, too. Hehehe." chuckled Sonic. Layla laughed too, but then her face turned serious. "But, there were many dangers on Earth, too. So, the best thing to do to help you protect yourselves is to teach you to learn how to fight." Just then, several robots came out of the walls with deadly weapons and they all were headed towards them! "Since you are at a disadvantage, you will need your own weapons." A few weapons appeared on the wall-a blue gem encrusted sword, an emerald encrusted bow and arrow, and other common weapons. "Choose your weapon and keep attacking. You'll get the hang of it." said Sonic. The monitor shut off and the robots advanced forward. "I DON'T KNOW HOW TO USE A SWORD!" exclaimed Aqua. Ivy tried to shoot the arrow and it backfired at her face. "Owww!" The screen clicked back on. "Here's a hint girls, remember your music lessons. Shooting the bow and arrow is just like playing a harp and the bass. Using the sword is like playing the violin." Then, the screen turned off again. The girls moved there weapons as though they were playing the real instruments. After all of the robots were destroyed, they continued training everyday for nine years. 


	6. Chapter 6- Our New Home, Earth

Chapter 6- Our New Home, Earth

After nine long years of training, eating, sleeping, and all other means of life inside of that spaceship, Aquamarine and Ivianna prepare for their landing at their destination. As Ivy starts to pack more suitcases, Aqua starts to gaze and wonder about things. "Hey sis, do you think that Earth will be like... home?" "I hope so. Because if it's not, then I'm not sure how I'll adjust." "You know how we used to have six moons and two suns? Well dad said that there's only one moon and one sun." "What?! Then how am I suppose to know when noon is when there's no second moon?!" exclaimed Ivy. "Dad said that they use "clocks" to tell the time of day. And they have FOUR seasons instead of three!" "Then how am I suppose to celebrate my Day of Awakening?" "They call them birthdays, and they use "months" and "days" to find them. Trust me. Even though it's complicated, we'll figure it out." Ivy nodes in agreement. Aqua then gets up to look out the window into space and wander back into her thoughts. She then spots a blue and green planet with white swirls on it. "Ivianna! Come take a look!" Ivy put down her drawings of her garden flowers from home and rushed over to the window. "Oh, it's so pretty..." As they gazed out into space, Aqua remembered that she had a picture of Earth that her father gave her when she was little. "Ivy, take a look at the picture and then at the planet." "*gasp* That means that this planet is Earth!" Aqua nodded. They then started to jump up and down in excitement. Finally, after nine long years in space, they've finally reached Earth. Once they entered the atmosphere, the ship programed itself for the landing sequence. When they landed, there was a slight thud. Ivy opened the wall door and breathed in the fresh air and looked and the beautiful sights and listened to the wonderful sounds. It was almost breath taking. "So this is Earth. It does remind me of home somehow." Now homebound, new adventures will be waiting for the princesses, and so will new trouble.


	7. Chapter 7- Wolves Are Sneaky

Chapter 7- Wolves Are Sneaky

As Aqua and Ivy venture into the wooded area of which they landed, Aqua was suddenly curious about her surroundings. "Wow, look at these tall, pointy-sticking things in the dirt. What do you suppose they are Ivianna?" "Well, it looks like a plant of some sort. I can most of the time tell if it's a plant or not. I sense that it's a tree. I don't know why I can sense these things... I just can." Aqua stood looking puzzled at her sister. "What? You got to be kidding me! These can't be trees. Trees are golden with white leaves made of crystal in the shapes of tears. These things are an ugly brownish-grey and have dark green needle-like leaves. These are not leaves." "I'm telling you, these are trees! Of course they don't look like the ones on our planet. This is Earth! Remember?" "Yea." The two, unaware of where they were walking, stumbled upon a log cabin. "Ivy, I think this is what these people call "a house." "It's very small." "I'm going to go take a look at it." Aqua walked over to the window and looked inside the house. There was no one to be found in it. "I don't see anyone." Ivy picks up both suitcases and heads inside the cabin. Inside, there was a still hotly lit fire going in the fireplace, a bear skin rug, a comfortable blue chair, and a king sized bed with a night stand. "Aqua, are you sure it is safe here? Whoever lived here previously, just recently left. A fire is still going. Aqua?" Ivianna turned around, only to find Aqua laid out on the bed sleeping heavily. "Oh my. And she used to call me lazy. Oh well. I guess I, too, will have to get some sleep. I will do a lot of exploring tomorrow and I'm going to need a lot of energy. But I will keep this next to me to be safe." She pulls out a green bow and arrow with many greenish gemstones encrusting it. In the center of the bow, there was an emerald in the shape of a leaf; the same emerald that sealed her powers when she was a little girl. She still does not know of her powers and will not know until the future. For now, it is just a plain old gemstone. Ivy lays down on the bed and slept, still clutching the bow and arrow. Later in the night, she awoke to strange sounds across the dark room. A female wolf in all black attire and a black hat was rummaging in their suitcases and mumbling things to a younger wolf girl in the same outfit. "Mocha, get over here and help me stuff this stuff in the sack! If we don't hurry, those aliens could wake up. If I get caught, I don't get paid!" said the older wolf. "But Cocoa, this is wrong. We should just greet them with a smile and ask them nicely for their stuff so we could give them the boss' stuff." "Oh sure. Then they can kill us and eat our corpses! Gosh, sometimes I don't think you're my sister. Our family has a great reputation of successful thieves. We are NOT going to be the laughing stock of the entire pack and I am NOT loosing my job! Then how will I provide for you since you want to go to "school" with other outsiders?! Mother of chaos, we are already a disgrace to the pack. How much lower do you want us to sink?" "Hey! What do you think you're doing with our stuff?" demanded Ivy, whilst drawing her bow and arrow. The older wolf, named Cocoa, stood, having a devious smirk on her face. " Oh, I'm sorry. Is this your stuff? I thought it was mine. My mistake." " Your mistake, indeed, thief. Now, drop the bag and put your hands..." Before Ivy could even finish her sentence. The young one, named Mocha, grabbed the bags and jumped out of a window, which was obviously pried open for entry. When she landed, she turned around, stuck out her tongue and pulled down an eyelid. " Nana-nananaaa! Catch me if you can!" She then escaped into the dark forest. " Hey! Get back here!" Cocoa took that chance to knock Ivy off her balance with a low spin kick. "Ahhhh-!" squealed Ivy as she hit the floor with a thud. "Hey you!" Cocoa turned and ducked just in time to avoid a sword being swung at her. She then punched Aqua, who was the one who had swung the sword, and her hat fell off. Aqua lost her balance and fell. Cocoa the picked up her robber's hat off the floor and put it back on her brown and slightly curly hair. Her jagged zigzag bang still pocked out a little. " Like my lil' sister said, you're gonna have to catch us to get your stuff back." After that, she, too, jumped out the window into the night. Aqua then stood up and and helped up her sister. They were furious. Just as they arrived at there new home, they get robbed. Princesses getting robbed? How crazy is that? Wolves are sneaky. They looked out of the window and prepared to have their vengeful chase to get their stuff back.


	8. Chapter 8- Thieves Or Friends?

Chapter 8-Theives or Friends?

As the two, now enraged, princesses set out to find the thieves who stole their belongings, two more mysterious figures enter the house shortly after their departure. A young girl, around the age of 15 walked around the cabin. She had long brown hair and blue eyes with a blue shirt and jeans. She was accompanied with another girl with long curly brown hair and green eyes with a green shirt and jeans. The two were identical, yet could be told apart from one another if you had the right eye. They could easily be described as twin sisters. The girl with the green attire turned toward her sister with a concerned look upon her face. "Roxy, are you sure it's okay to mess with those aliens' stuff? They could be dangerous and have weapons. What if they come back and try to kill us?!" spoke the green attired girl. A grin popped on the other girl, who her sister addressed her as Roxy. She snickered at her sister's troubled emotions. "Roxanna, don't worry so much! Trust me, they are gentle people, NOT aliens. When I was out earlier, I got a good look at them. They look just like Sonic The Hedgehog, you know, from dad's stories! I have a feeling they're here to help." " Roxy... you know that dad's stories are... just stories..." sighed the green attired girl, otherwise know as Roxanna. " I known. But it's always fun to pretend they're real! Anyway, let's continue putting these clothes in here. Do you think they will be able to fit these old clothes of ours?" "I don't know and, not to be rude, I don't care! I just wanna get out of here before they come back!" exclaimed Roxanna. "I told you, they're friendly!" "HEY! What do you think you're doing?!" The twins turned around to find that Aqua was standing a few feet behind them with Mocha and Cocoa tied in ropes on the floor and Ivy standing next to them hold a brown sack, supposedly holding their stolen belongings. "W-wha..." stammered Roxy. " Are you two with them?" asked Aqua, who seemed angered, yet calm. "S-sorry boss. We tried to give you enough time to finish your plan, but... they were too... fast, like in the legend..." Mocha said shyly with a bit of disappointment in her voice. Aqua and Ivy hadn't really taken a good look at the twins, so when they took their gaze off of the wolf thieves and onto Roxy and Roxanna, their eyes widened and their mouths dropped in astonishment of what was in front of them. Aqua and Roxy looked at each other in amazement. Besides the different species and hair color, the two looked just alike. The same could be said about Ivianna and Roxanna. There was silence in the room for several moments until finally someone spoke up. "Ahem. I am sorry about my acquaintances over there. They mean no harm, nor do we. My name in Roxanna Thorndike and this is my sister-" "Hi! I'm Roxy Thorndike! Welcome to Earth. What's your names?" interrupted Roxy. "I'm pri- (I shouldn't tell them I'm a princess just yet...) I'm Aquamarine Pacifia III, but Aqua is a simpler name that I go by. Over there is my sister, Ivianna Lilycia, but she prefers Ivy. But back to the matter at hand- Why were you snooping around in our home? Do you work for these thieves?" "Hey, us "thieves" have names!" shouted Cocoa. "You are in no position to talk after trying to steal our stuff, so I suggest you be quiet." threatened Ivy, for once being mean. "No, no. You've got it all wrong! They work for us. We instructed them to just distract you and get you out of the house long enough so we could surprise you with new clothes. They WERE NOT ordered to steal! I'm really sorry. We really didn't mean any harm." "We accept your apology. I realize you were just trying to do a good deed. Maybe we... could be... friends?" "Oh yea! Cool!" said Roxy with joy. Then Roxanna chimed in, "That would be nice." "Alright then, it's settled. Ivy you can let them go now." "They already untied themselves and escaped." Both Roxy and Roxanna face palmed. "Oh well. They're fire anyway!" yelled Roxy, knowing that they were right outside the window listening. Everybody started laughing and soon got ready for a night full of questions about one another's lives. Everyone had found something that night... they found friends.


	9. Chapter 9- Legends Are Not All They Seem

Chapter 9- Legends Are Not All They Seem...

Aqua and Ivy were fascinated by all the questions that the Thorndike twins- Roxy and Roxanna- had to ask them about their life before they arrived at Earth, before the chaos and the pandemonium, when there lives where simple, and questions about Roxy and Roxanna and their lives on Earth. All night, question after question, answer after answer, back and forth, until one question was a question too much. "Ok, ok, ok. This is the LAST question!" exclaimed Aqua. "That's what you said a million questions ago!" complained her twin counterpart Ivy with a groggy voice. She was the only one trying to sleep. "It's fine. Ask away." "Thanks Roxy. Alright, this pertains to earlier when those thieves, I mean wolves, were tied up. I slightly over heard one of them mention something about "the legendary hedgehog" and "the blue blur's daughter is just as swift as the fastest thing alive himself." What do you think they meant by that? It had me a bit concerned." "Oh, that's easy! Some call him the Blue Blur, or the fastest thing alive, or something like that. But from what my dad tells me, he was the best thing to ever happen to this world, and a countless number of others. He was my dad's best friend... and my inspiration to help those in need and fight for freedom." "W-who is he?" Aqua stuttered with a slight fear. Roxy laughed a bit a this. "Well, it's the awesome and famous Sonic the Hedgehog!" "DID YOU JUST SAY SONIC THE HEDGEHOG?!" exclaimed Aqua and Ivy in unison. "Yea. Now, don't get me wrong, but by you two's reactions, I'd say you knew him or something." The sisters of water and earth sat silent for a few moments. "Sonic was a hero for us a few years before we were born, but then... something happened. A strange woman, who went by the name Princess Layla, came to Earth in search of help." Roxanna then decided to chime in on this conversation. "She claimed to have been threatened by an evil sorceress named Galaxia. That sorceress had terrorized many worlds before Layla's and she needed to be stopped." "Sonic agreed to help put a stop to this evil threat. He knew in his heart that it was the right choice, but in return... he left behind everything- his friends, his home, his life..." "Dad said he never saw him again after that day. He was devastated." "It left a hole in his heart." said Roxy, as tears rolled down her face. "You know, sometimes I think that Sonic was just being selfish when he left. I bet he never even thought about what or who he was leaving behind or who he would be hurting when he did. Just selfi-" "Stop it." "Wha- huh? Aqua, what's wrong?" asked Roxanna and Roxy. "STOP IT ALL! These lies! JUST STOP! He never meant to hurt ANYONE! He had to do what he thought was right! My mother needed him with all her heart, and he... he couldn't have just said NO! So many people would have died, not just on that planet but other like it! HOW CAN YOU CALL HIS ACTIONS SELFISH?! He loved everyone and everything... just like he loved my mother and me and my sisters... and now he's gone... they're all gone!" Wisps of energy surrounded Aqua and she sat on her knees and cried her heart out over the loss of her father. Roxy and Ivy sat stunned at her words and actions, but soon went over to her and comforted her with hugs. After several minutes of crying, Aqua finally calmed down enough to talk again. "That 'legendary' hedgehog that you speak of... that is... my father."


	10. Chapter 10- Powers

Both sets of twins sat in the silenced room, unable to say a word. The truth about Aqua and Ivy's father, Sonic the Hedgehog, was revealed. The hero who was once Earth's greatest miricale was now presumed to be dead. No one wanted to say anything. They stayed up all night sitting next to each other in silence, until dawn caused their voices to be heard. "Aqua... Ivy. I'm sorry... for your loss. I didn't mean to afend you with what i had said. your father meant a lot to my family, and it was just so... so heart breaking for him to leave my father without saying goodbye. But now... now i understand that you feel the same way. He didn't get to tell you goodbye, either... did he?" Aqua and Ivy slowly shook their heads. "Well, that's ok. Even though you may have lost family, you got something that will be very hard to lose- friendship." Roxanna soon chimed in at the sound of her 2nd favorite word. "Yea, that's right. from now on, you got us!" Aqua stared stunned, lost for words. No one was ever this kind towards her. People would usaully say things like 'it's okay princess' yet these girls didn't. They spoke their minds directly towards her. (Maybe I'll give up being a princess...) Roxy and Roxanna pulled the two hedgehogs tight into a warm and loving hug. "Hey, we have one more question- do you have any super powers?" "Well, kind of. I can control any form of water." "And I have the power over nature." "Wow that's so cool! I love water! I used to surf, then it got too easy, so then I started ice skating, but that was easy too! water is so cool!" "I love flowers and everything about nature! It's so calm and beautiful. Do you think you can show me your powers, Ivy?" "Yea Aqua, can you show me yours too?!" the Thorndike twins pleaded. Aqua was too cool to say no and Ivy was too nice to say no. "Alright. We'll show you." "YAY! Ok, you stay right there while we go change our clothes." The two of them ran out of the door, leaving the blue and green duo in the cabin. "Ivy, why didn't you tell them?" "I thought you were gonna tell them!" Ashammedness filled Ivy's face as she looked at her older sister. "Don't worry about it lil' sis. I'll tell 'em whem they get back. In the mean time, we should take a shower and change our clothes." The two walked to the dresser and grabbed some clothing items that they thought they could fit. About an hour later, the Thorndike twins re-entered the house with there usual colored outfits. Roxy had on a blue strapless shirt where it gathered at the bust and some jeans with a purple belt only attached to one belt loop, causing it to hang off slanted onto her other hip. Her long, straight hair was tied in a high ponytail. Roxanna was wearing a light green tank top with a pink flower on it and a short sleeved green crop jacked and a yellow skirt and a necklace with a yellow flower. Her medium lengthed, curly hair was tied in a low ponytail. Aqua had on a one sleeve blue shirt with sparkles on it and blue jeans, with her light blue hair tied in a low ponytail and Ivy had on a light green t-shirt with khaki shorts and her light green, curly hair was tied in a high ponytail. "Alright, girls we're ready to see your awsome powers!" said Roxy. Aqua looked a little uneasy. She didn't know how to tell her new friends that she and her sister didn't now how to use there powers. She inhailed deeply. "Roxy, Roxanna. I have something to tell you... about me and Ivy's powers. We really don't know how to use them. Our mother had told us that when we were born, she sealed our powers in gemstones that came from our planet. Ever since we can remember, we can't use our powers." Aqua and Ivy waited for a scowling, but instead, the girls had a sincere smile upon their faces. "Well that's alright. We can take you to someone who can help you unlock your hidden potential. Hold on while I call him." Roxanna went over and picked up a green cell phone with a rose printed on it. She dialed some numbers and put the phone to her ear. After several rings, no one answered. "Oh, well. I guess they're in the city. Roxy, are you up to another trip there?" "Always. Aqua, Ivy, we're gonna have to walk to your new "teacher" in the city, okay?" Aqua and Ivy looked a bit puzzeled, but nodded in agreeance. The four girls set out the door to the center of the city to find this mysterious teacher.


End file.
